narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto: Mission: Protect The Waterfall Village! (novel)
shibuki's father? Um....anyone? Is there any other new info besides him being named Hisen? Munchvtec (talk) 00:48, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :That is not even confirmed, it's just an editor being stubborn of not removing the delete tag. Literally, this page is unsourced and should be treated as fanon, but what are you gonna do >.>...--Omojuze (talk) 08:32, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Isn't the ISBN already proof enough that the book at least exists? Or maybe the mention in the wikipedia article about Naruto, under "novels"? Or maybe http://j-books.shueisha.co.jp/book/book043.html　this? Or this? A Wkia contributor (talk) 09:26, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :::It does exist, but the information on it itself is either from the OVA or fanon (the synopsis). I don't really support the idea of having a page with literally just a stub, though it is a possibility. The information, however, is unsourced, and the page is from an editor who's prone to adding fanon stuff in articles.--Omojuze (talk) 09:32, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't like Paladin as much as the next guy, but have you tried asking him where he got said information? From what i can see, the synopsis doesn't cover the OVA but the novel. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:45, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::The synopsis comes with the book, just check out any book website that sells it. Instead of deleting the article, wouldn't it make more sense to remove the unconfirmed bits Paladin put in and make it a stub? --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 22:06, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Omojuze: what am i going to do? Well, i did exactly what i wanted to do lol. Made a talk page discussion. I thought about asking @Paladin where the name Hisen is from but i doubt id get a complete answer. Munchvtec (talk) 11:46, September 29, 2015 (UTC) How to proceed So all articles being related to this novel are tagged for deletion, but the arguments about them became silent and the creator is blocked. There is apparently no information on the internet to validate the articles and the creator does not respond to requests to prove his points. So: how to proceed? Just let the articles stay and take down the request to delete them? Or delete them now and restore them if somebody can actually prove they were correct? A Wkia contributor (talk) 10:19, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Let them stay until @omojuze gets the book he bought. He'll confirm the information. Munchvtec (talk) 11:58, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, so I can remove the requests to delete them, right? A Wkia contributor (talk) 07:27, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, that's not something i can answer. But you already did it and no one has said anything so i guess it's okay ^_^ Munchvtec (talk) 12:44, October 19, 2015 (UTC) which? This book released before the OVA? Which one is the more canon source? Everywhere on the wikia, we make it seem like the OVA came first and that the light novel is an adaption. Munchvtec (talk) 15:13, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Nevermind, the novel has images from the OVA. They were probably made around the same time and the OVA just happened yo be released after the light novel. Munchvtec (talk) 19:09, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Rename Not that it matters all that much but there's an exclamation point after "Village". Munchvtec (talk) 13:00, May 21, 2017 (UTC) :Perhaps no one has seen this yet, bumping. Munchvtec (talk) 07:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC)